


Interlude III

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [28]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heaven, M/M, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Another heavenly aside - and a letter.





	1. Chapter 1

She knew.

God sighed as His wife sat down across the desk and stared pointedly at Him.

“What are you up to?” She demanded. 

“Pushing things along a little”, He said. “Dean Winchester – or Doctor John Watson, as he now is – needs a little help to become aware of his true feelings for the angel in the room.”

She sighed.

“I suppose that is the way to do it”, She said. “I cannot see our dear Castiel being able to handle human emotions very well.”

“At least being an angel means he has patience”, God said. “Then again, when you have watched mountains erode, even waiting for Mr. Legendary Emotional Constipation to get his act together can seem fast.”

She looked at Him curiously.

“What his brother calls him”, God explained. 

She opened her mouth to object, but unfortunately could not. The moose was all too right on this one.

“What will you do?” She asked. 

“He is about to find that three into one can go!” God grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

'Dear Mr. Guildenstern,

I hope that you are still enjoying your holiday. You asked to be informed in your absence of any new developments as regards the business. It had been a quiet few months, but I did decide to take on a new writer who, I believe, shows some little promise. He is a doctor called John Watson, and he submitted a preliminary script about a detective case that his friend, a consulting detective called Mr. Sherlock Holmes solved in Oxford some time back. To answer your next question, yes; Mr. Holmes' mother is Lady Rebecca Holmes, who as you are aware regularly submits her own stories to us and other magazines. But one must not judge a man by the family of his friends, must one.

Doctor Watson's writing is stolid rather than spectacular, but I think that his story, serialized, will go down well with our readers. I include the original précis so that you may examine it, and he informs me that there have been many other 'adventures' since then, some of which may be suitable for publication. I hardly think that he is the next Charles Dickens, but he style may improve with time.

Winter has been worse than usual in London this year. I am sure that you are looking forward to returning to England come spring.

Yours faithfully,

Adonijah Rosencratz'


End file.
